I'd Try It
by gannymcmanny
Summary: Directly following the events of 'Could we maybe talk about this never,' Donnie and April try out some New Things together (AKA, April gets the favor returned and then some. You're welcome).
1. Chapter 1

WELL it seems I have cobbled together a sequel to my other Donnie/April fic, the sole reason being that thinking back on it, April has been shafted out of one too many orgasms in TMNT fics/apritello fics everywhere... my first fic included. so April, u earned this gurl. This is another 2 parter, and it may or may not be the most shameless fic I've ever written, so hang onto your hats folks lmao

(I GODDAM LOVE apritello okay, like, Let Donnie E The A O'neil P 2k19, you know he's been secretly gunnin' for that shit forever. Okay I'm done lol. Enjoy, ya'll!)

((oh and most of the smut is again in part 2 but this is still pretty dang explicit all around so just a heads up.))

* * *

Donatello is hardly aware of his brothers talking to him when he finally drifts back into the nearly pitch-dark lair, the only lighting being a few dim phosphorescent lights along the walls plus the beams of several flashlights in the living room pit.

One of the flashlight beams wiggles along the ceiling in greeting. "Whuddup D! Welcome. To. The Darknessss."

"What took you so long, you said you left an hour ago?"

"For the record, this was all Mikey's fault - "

"Uhh, s'not my fault you tried to fix the power without knowing what you were doing, _Raph_..."

Donnie doesn't reply to any of them. Donnie is too busy feeling like a giddy, goopy pile of joyful mush. Donnie's brain is too busy thinking nothing but _April, April, AprilAprilApril. _April's smile, April's warmth, April's hands… oh, god, April's hands on _him, _April's soft, sexy, shiver-inducing whisper in his ear, telling him how she wanted him to — ffahh, she actually _said_ those words, that freaking _happened_, he did not dream that, oh shell he's in love, he's _so_ in love —

"Yo. Donnie! You with us, man?"

Donnie blinks rapidly in the dark, finding that he had floated his way to the edge of the couch and had just been standing there with limp arms, totally mute.

"Hm? Sorry, what?"

"I said, you'll be able to fix it right?"

Donnie's purple mask furrows between his eyes as he bestows Leo with one of his patented _'really_?' looks. "Of course I'll be able to fix it."

Mikey twirls his flashlight and leisurely kicks his feet from his spot sprawled out on the beanbag chair. "Haa, Leo's just worried he's gonna miss an episode of Space Heroes he's seen about a zillion times already."

"I have not seen it 'a zillion' times, I've seen it twice. Two times. And I wanted to record it, so." Leo lifts his hands as if to say 'sue me.'

Donnie exhales a distinctly annoyed sigh. "Can someone just explain what happened, please?"

Leo and Mikey automatically look to Raphael, who shifts uncomfortably in the spotlight (literally, Mikey's flashlight is trained smack dab in the middle of Raph's plastron) for a total of 4 seconds before he explodes defensively, right on cue.

"Would you guys stop looking at me like that?! Look, I…! Power went out in the kitchen while Mikey was makin' dinner, Space Dweeb over there couldn't pull himself away from the TV for _five_ seconds, and Mikey certainly wasn't gonna fix anything, so I stepped up! You're welcome, by the way! But that stupid box was already busted or somethin' cos' nothin' I did was working-"

Don's palm flies up to smack his forehead on its own. "Okay _how_ does that lead to you taking a sai to the lair's main source of electricity?!"

"Hey, that method works sometimes! I did my best!"

"Your best," Donnie deadpans, his brow a straight, thoroughly unimpressed line. Raph growls towards the drafty ceiling, but then at least has the decency to hang his head and seem the tiniest bit ashamed of himself.

"I didn't mean to, okay? I did everything you said to do on the note you left in the thing, it still wasn't working," he punches Mikey in the shoulder, "_Mikey_ kept whining in my ear about how the pizza was ruined and blah blah blah, like _on_ and on, and, I guess I got pissed off! Slightly! Man, that's the last time I try to fix anything for you bozos."

"Um, _ow_, dude!" Comes Mikey's delayed response to the hit, and the freckled turtle throws a punch back at Raph, which instigates a mini tussle between the two shortest members of the team.

Leo tosses Donnie an apologetic sort of cringe, while the turtle in purple looks on at the scene blankly. Don's brow ridges slowly begin to raise in subdued surprise as he realizes: damn, he's not even mad. This... this is a definite first. Donnie is so ridiculously happy right now, in the moment he feels like he may not ever be angry again, now matter how idiotically his family is acting — Raph puts Mikey in a headlock, the latter kicking over a bowl of popcorn as he flails and screeches _"Uncle!"_ — _okay_, Don amends the thought with an eyeroll, maybe 'never again' was a stretch. Plus his brothers' shenanigans _did _end up interrupting him and April during a _very important moment, _which felt pretty unforgivable at the time.

But that interruption had then led to Donnie mustering up the guts to ask April if she might like to finish what they started sometime, which let to her pretty much confirming that the two of them could and _would_ be having many more nights like tonight, and _man_, that news alone had Don coasting on a serious physical and emotional high, the likes of which he'd never felt before.

He grins inwardly, remembering how hard he'd failed to be ninja-like after he had left April's to head home… Probably about half of New York had heard Donatello's joyful whooping and hollering as he'd rocketed over rooftop after rooftop, flawlessly performing all sorts of acrobatics that would make Dr. Flippenstein proud, moving with a speed and finesse that even Raph would've been begrudgingly impressed with. The blood had been pumping through his mutant veins like liquid fire, keeping him nice and toasty as he'd soared through the chilly night, his heart soaring even higher.

He would've made it back to the sewer faster if he hadn't paused on one particularly tall building to gaze dreamily up at the waxing gibbous moon, thinking _man_, he hadn't ever remembered the moon looking that glorious before, and subsequently wondering if (hoping) April might currently be beholding the same glorious sight from her apartment window (yes, alright, he's a huge dork. But that's okay, because his brothers don't need to know about that last part. Or any of the other parts, for that matter).

"Hellooooo, anybody home… Don. Don! Don-nayyy!"

"Yup, yeah! Whatcha need, Mikey."

"You totally zoned on us again, bro." Michaelangelo tilts his head, his big blue eyes gleaming with concern in the harsh light of the flashlight. "Everything cool?"

Donnie hastily averts his gaze, irrationally afraid that too much eye contact will give away what he'd just been thinking about. "Yeah, m'fine. Ah, there anymore flashlights over here?"

"Sure are." Raph kicks a cardboard box near his feet, severely rattling the contents within, prompting Donnie to give him a look.

"Can ya not?" Donnie rolls his eyes as he hops down into the pit, his lanky body stooping low to dig a flashlight out of the box. He clicks it on, humming in thought as he rises back to his full height. "Unnecessary stabbing aside, the emergency lights definitely should've kicked in when we lost power. I'm gonna go check it out."

Donnie starts to stroll towards the garage, passing near Raphael on his path — Raph's beak twitches a few times as Don walks by, his eyes suddenly growing wide.

"Wait."

"What?" Donnie frowns, turning back around.

"...Unbelievable," Raph murmurs under his breath. He's wearing an expression like he needs to sit down, even though he's already sitting.

_"What?"_

Raph ignores Don, looking to Mikey and Leo, his electric green eyes now perfect circles. He taps his beak twice and jerks his head towards Donnie, and after a few seconds Mikey and Leo seem to catch onto whatever Raph is getting at, their brow lines proceeding to raise just as sky high under their masks. Mikey claps a hand to his mouth, obviously trying to hold back a laugh, while Leo just stares and blinks, color seeping into his deep green cheeks. Donnie squints between the three of them, rapidly losing patience with being left so completely out of the loop.

"Oookay, ya got me, what are you guys all looking at?"

"..._S-somebody_ had a good time at April's," Mikey manages through the giggling.

The comment is all it takes for Donnie to instantly turn as red as his olive green skin will allow.

"Wh—what? Why, why would you…"

Mikey's poorly stifled laughter turns into full on snickering at the same time Raph snorts, his lips pursed tightly. Leo puffs out his cheeks awkwardly, letting them deflate slowly before he looks pointedly off to the side and mumbles, "Yyeahh. Sorry, Donnie, just... if you wanna keep certain things to yourself around here, you, ah. You might want to shower, after, next time?" He coughs into his hand, trying way too hard to stick to his _I'm-the-leader-and-these-are-just-the-facts_ airs.

_No no no no oh my god no why why me, _Donnie thinks, frozen to the spot and trying not to hyperventilate.

"Holy shit, _you sly turtle!"_ Raph, now possessing all the confirmation he needs, springs from his seat to lay into Don's arm with half a dozen affectionate punches, looking both astounded and genuinely impressed. "How long's this been goin' on, Donnie?!"

"I — u-uh..."

Mikey seriously will _not_ stop with the immature giggling and Donnie wants to kick his ass so badly right now _so help him -_ "Hot diggity dawg, dawg, I can't believe you and April finally did the do! Hit us with some deets, brah!"

"St- that is _not_ what happened, please stop talking," Donnie squeaks, dropping his face into his hands, already petrified that this newborn rumor will get back to April somehow. How could he have been so stupid about this, seriously, somebody just end him already.

"Aw come on D, don't make that face, we're happy for you! No shame, dude!"

"So, something _did_ happen, then?" Leo doesn't seem to know at all how to react to this news, but isn't very good at hiding his curiosity, either.

"I… er, I mean, well…" Face burning with the heat of an exceptionally embarrassed supernova, Donnie sneaks a nervous peek at his brothers through his fingers, and the ensuing silence says it all. There's another pause, all four turtles some level of stunned — Mikey is the one break it, picking right back up where he left off with the incessant giggles and waving around 'hang loose' gestures with both freckled green hands.

"Aw snap son, Don and April _giiittin' ittttt!" _

"Unbelievable," Raph mumbles again, so quiet Donatello almost misses it over their youngest brother's shenanigans — keyword, almost.

Finally caving under the weight of the teasing and the laughter, Donnie chooses to take offense to this comment (even though he secretly agrees, it's all very unbelievable) and fixes a scathing glare on his stocky older brother in red, his fists balling up at his sides, his feet taking him a challenging step forward. "Yeah? A-and what's so unbelievable about it, Raph? She's my girlfriend, it's- it's normal behavior for this stage in a relationship!"

Raph quickly puts his hands up, his features falling into something apologetic. "Woah, jeez Donnie, you know I didn't mean it like that. Happy for you man, honest."

"Well…! Good. I. Um, thanks." Not knowing where else to look, Donnie drops his gaze to the tiled floor as he deflates, his hands unclenching, already feeling stupid for overreacting. Another weird moment of silence settles in the dark common room before Donnie jerks a thumb over his shoulder. "Right, well… I'm gonna go get the lights back on." He swivels a finger at his brothers, "aand all of you are officially banned from touching the breaker box ever again. Just so ya know."

"Fair enough," Mikey shrugs.

Rubbing a hand over his blushing face, Don steps up out of the pit and starts to slink away, eager to get out of the vicinity of his brothers' stares. He makes it all the way to the doorway of his lab before Raph's voice calls out behind him, stopping him in his tracks.

"Hey, you _know_ you're gonna owe us some details at some point, Donnie!"

Leo and Mikey both holler their agreement while Donnie lets loose an irritated growl without looking back. "I owe nothing to any of you! Going to fix the power now, goodbye!"

He grasps the lab door handle and starts to tug just as Leo has the gall to call out hopefully, "um, any way you could have it fixed within the next, I don't know, 23 minutes?"

"Choosing to ignore that!" Donnie sings, and promptly slams the lab doors shut.

* * *

Hours later, the power to the lair is restored and Donnie is still in his lab, tinkering around with one of his current projects: a prototype for a made from scratch (and of course, kraang tech) tablet.

Glancing over his hand-drawn blueprints for the third time in the last 15 seconds, he pinches a piece of solder between his fingers in a practiced motion, flipping the magnifying lens on his protective goggles back down. With one hand he holds the sliver of alloy in place, tongue poking out of one side of his mouth as he aims the soldering iron with the other.

Things go on as normal for a minute or two… then (and not for the first time in the last few hours- okay fine the last five minutes) the crystal clear picture of his topless girlfriend in nothing but panties and a pair of mismatched socks pops into his head, and next thing Donnie knows, he's narrowly avoiding soldering his own thumb.

"Gah!"

Fumbling with the iron, Donatello manages to turn if off and set it to the side with a frustrated shake of his head, sucking on his smarting thumb. The turtle just stares for a moment at the barely completed motherboard before him, then sighs in defeat, reaching up to scrub his eyes under his goggles with his thumb and middle finger. Gosh, this is just embarrassing. He was truly kidding himself, attempting to perform finely detailed electronics work in his current state...

Donnie shifts in his seat, his cool skin warming with more memories. He's very nearly ashamed at his complete inability to keep his mind off of what happened earlier that night, with April. He literally _cannot _stop thinking about it. His first sexual experience... _their_ first.

Honestly, he never, ever thought he would see the day. Never knew he could _feel_ the way he had felt earlier today, so loved, so accepted, so damn _good… _and now that this sort of thing has been established as 'on the table' for him and April, it's like the mental and emotional floodgates inside him have busted open, never to be closed again, and neither his brain nor his libido can seem to shut up about it. Admittedly, this particular "flood" had been building for… _ahem_, a good long while, to say the least.

April saw all of him tonight, and contrary to the number of honest-to-god nightmares Donnie has had regarding the subject, she didn't look scared, or unsettled, she didn't seem at all grossed out... she hadn't dumped him on the spot _or_ run away screaming. No, she'd done the exact opposite of all that, she'd fearlessly taken him in her hand and stroked until his vision went hazy, and his ears had filled with white noise, and he was gone, mindless, babbling on about his love for her on repeat. Most notably of all, April had never for a second made him feel like the biologically unlovable freak he'd always believed he was, ever since he was old enough to understand _what_ he was. And _that_... that meant absolutely everything, to Donnie.

God, and on top of that she'd seemed so _into_ the whole thing — it still feels way too good to be true, for things in his life to be working out _this _well, that he could ever be _this _lucky, but she couldn't have been faking it; April would never do that to him. Those breathy, toe-curling things she'd said to him, the fiery blush on her skin, that _look _on her face as she'd touched him so intimately, _that _was real. And her… uh, what he'd felt between her legs after… there was no mistaking what that meant, right? Like. There was his concrete proof of actual, _physical_ attraction taking place. _So _statistically improbable! But real, somehow. Donnie feels a small shudder overtake him. Seriously, who would've thought this could have ever been possible... for _any_ of them? Especially for him, the awkward geek of the bunch?

But it was possible, and it did happen, and right now Donatello has no idea what to do with the intense overflow of emotions he's currently experiencing, this all-consuming warm glow in his chest. This glorious, invigorating feeling that has completely hijacked both his body and his brain, spurred on by nothing more than the small, precious fact that for the first time in his life, he knows with certainty that he is _wanted _by another person. And not by just anybody, he's wanted by the only person who matters in that regard, the person he happens to be deeply in love with. The only person he's _ever _loved.

Pushing his goggles up on his forehead, Donnie officially gives up on getting any work done, resting his chin on his palm with a wistful sigh. Oh, boy… he's started to beam without realizing it again. Not for the first time that night, he's glad he is alone.

His tired brown eyes drift over to where his T-Phone is lying face down on the lab table, and linger there.

_...Is it too soon to text her again?_

Probably is. They'd exchanged goodnight texts hours ago, and Donnie knows well by now that desperation is not a good look on him, or anybody (since they started this relationship, he has put extra care into making sure he's not being _that _boyfriend). And she's more than likely asleep by now anyway…

After another minute of gnawing on his bottom lip and side-eying his phone, Donnie snatches it off the table. Y'know, screw it. He's never felt so happy in his life, and at the end of the day, he knows April won't mind. He taps out a message and hits send.

D: _You still awake, O'Neil?_

He only has to wait seconds to receive a response, the corners of his lips turning up fondly when he does.

A: _Nah, not yet. What's up?_

D: _Just trying to make some progress on the T-Pad, mostly_

A: _U know, Mikey said you should really let him rethink your name for that thing, and I gotta say I agree with him..._

D: _Aw_ _come on, it's got sort of a ring to it! And more importantly, it sticks to my brand. B)_

D:_ But yeah, I didn't actually get much work done on it to be honest... my thoughts have been a tad preoccupied._

A:_ Yeah? with what?_

Donatello begins to type slowly, but then stops, feeling shy all of a sudden as he considers his response. They've never really done this before, the sort of texting that the text he is currently dying to send her may lead to. His fingers twitch over the tiny screen, his lab feeling more silent and still than usual.

_...Guess today is a day for firsts? _Donnie finishes the thought as he flicks one large speckled thumb over the send button.

D: _Thing is, I can't seem to stop thinking about kissing you._

Donnie's fingertips drum nervously on the lab table, tension creeping into his broad shoulders. The seconds between him hitting send and her reply start to feel more like eons.

_Buzz_. Finally!

A: _Oh really?_

She's added a few kissing-face emojis onto her text; Donnie's insides suddenly feel like scalding, trembling soup.

D: _Yeah... it's becoming a bit of a problem. For my work output, that is._

A: _Hm, so minus 1 point for Don's work output, plus 5 points for my ego... we'll take it!_

A: (_Okay but seriously I can't stop thinking about kissing you either.)_

A gigantic, relieved smile of epic proportions slowly inches its way across Donatello's face, so big and _stupid _that he feels the need to bite his lips to quell it a bit, lest he feel like even more of a dork.

His phone buzzes with another text before he can figure out a response — a text that has the mutant turtle's eyes bugging out of his head the second he takes in the words on the screen.

A: _Sooo when you say you're thinking about kissing me... do you mean on the lips, or somewhere else? _;)

Donnie's mouth dries up, a small sound involuntarily squeaking out of him as his jaw drops. Oh… oh, Darwin help him. Is this really happening? Is April O'Neil, his _girlfriend, April O'Neil _(seriously, it never gets old) actually encouraging him to... for lack of a better word, _sext_ her? Is this somehow his life now? And if so, _how?_

His palms quickly become clammy as he frets over a response, not remembering when he started pacing back and forth behind his desk. _Be cool. Casual! Casual but sexy. But not too sexy? Crap, she's waiting on you man, just write something!_

Donnie stares down his phone like a man (-sized turtle) on a mission, tongue poking out from between his thin lips, the scaly skin of his cheeks positively glowing with color as his thumbs fly over the digital keys.

D: _Uh, can 'both' be an acceptable answer?_

A:_ Oh, absolutely._

_A: Care to share the details, D? _

_She wants details! _Donnie's inner 15-year-old shrieks with joy and surprisingly, a much smaller amount of panic than expected. He swallows hard and plops back down in his rolling chair, typing fast and trying not to blush.

_D: Well, in my head I start with your lips... pretty addicted to kissing those at this point._

_D: Then I'd slowly kiss you down your neck... maybe leave a little love bite where it meets your shoulder. Kiss every freckle there._

_A: Mm hm, go on..._

_D: Listen, I'd smooch every single freckle on your body if I could._

_A: oooo, that's quite the undertaking._

_D: Well, you know me, I'm very detail oriented! _

_A: :) 333_

_A: So, in your head. Do you stop there?_

_D: Nooo. Heck no._

_D: I'd... probably spend a while giving some attention to your breasts, let's be real._

_D: They're so soft and perfect and gorgeous... you're just so damn beautiful, April, I still can't believe I got to see them, have I mentioned that whole thing was amazing?_

_A: Aw, Donnieee_

_A: You might've mentioned it a couple times :D_

_D: And your soft thighs, god do I want to kiss them all over._

_D: Truth time, I may or may not have thought about kissing your thighs a lot… like, a LOT._

_A: Ooh, the truth comes out ;)_

_A: *eyebrow wiggle*_

_D: Feels good to be honest! ;)_

_D: I'd draw it out, very slowly brush my lips up your inner thigh..._

Donnie gulps, even as his stomach performs giddy, nervous backflips, his tail already unfurled and rapidly swelling with arousal. She… she would've stopped him by now if she wasn't into where this was headed, right? At the same time, before a few hours ago, they'd been tiptoeing around this whole subject, and now he's about to share one of his all time go-to April fantasies _with _April? It feels a bit (intimidatingly) fast.

He might've chickened out if April didn't send another text in that moment.

A: _And then what?_

A: _Tell me._

_D: Then... I'd bury my face between your legs, kiss you everywhere, lick you everywhere... _

_D: That is, if you want?_

_A: Omgg Donnie_

_A: is that something *you'd* want?_

Donnie, heart beating out of his chest, has to refrain from texting her his gut reaction, which is 'YES' - all caps, no less than 14 exclamation points.

_D: Um, April, I'm not even sure I could put into words how much I want to do that for you, if you'd let me._

_D: First, the fact that I'd get to see all of you… ahh, my heart is beating so fast just thinking about it_

_D: I'd want to take my time with you… thoroughly explore and experiment, you know, really figure out how to make you feel the best with my tongue, and my fingers… maybe at the same time, if you'd like _

_D: And once I figure out how to make you feel incredible, I'd definitely want to try it again, and again, and again… I'd need to make sure I have it right, it's important to be accurate, after all!_

_D: God, April, I want to know how to get you there so badly. I feel like it's driving me a little crazy, how much I need to know exactly what makes you come… I want to give you all the orgasms, I want to feel your body shaking and writhing against my tongue while my finger moves slowly, deep inside you..._

He is actually sweating by the time he finishes the string of texts, his cheeks feeling like they're on the verge of melting off his red hot face. He swallows, waiting for a response (what kind of response that will be exactly, he's not totally sure), and… nothing. April goes radio silent for a while. Long enough for Donnie's heart to drop into his gut, and plenty long enough for him to feel the need to send a follow up text, his stomach twisting with embarrassment, his head ducking into his shell a few inches.

D: _You know, reading that back, I'm realizing maybe that was a little much for a first foray into risque texting?_

_D: Sorry, got carried away there!_

_D: If I'm making you uncomfortable, please feel free to tell me_

_A: NOPE you're good!_

_A: you are totally fine sweetie, sorry i'm just. ahhh_

_A: that was really hot? just wasn't expecting it haha, damn D_

_A: god. Consider me officially flustered over here..._

_D: For real?_

_A: Yes, for real_

_D: Well that's really good to hear, anddd for the record I am in the same boat haha._

_A: Hey so uh when's our next movie night again?_

_D: Man, not soon enough..._

_A: I could stick around for a while after training tomorrow? Not that I wasn't already planning on doing that, buuuut. Now there's some extra motivation ;)_

_D: Yes. Yes please do!_

_D: Just a heads up, we might have a little more trouble finding privacy in the lair than at your apartment... we'll figure something out, though. Heck, I will slap a do not disturb sign on the lab door if I have to._

He imagines her giggling as he reads her response — A:_ The day has finally come when we defile your lab... I'm so happy for us._

"Me too," Donnie chuckles lowly to himself with a sly grin, biting his lip and tapping out the same message.

A half-lidded, fully entranced Donatello is halfway through typing 'I want to taste you so badly' when his little brother abruptly scrapes open the heavy lab door and dances his way inside the room, not an ideal situation — even _less _ideal, in the same moment Donnie glances down and notices the beginnings of an erection poking out from under his shell. Fuck.

"M-Mikey! What're - did, did you need something, or..."

"Just seein' if you were up for a little 3 player Super Robo Smash action with me and Raph, but uhh, _wow_. You're lookin' ultra guilty and sweaty, dude." Mikey quirks an eye ridge and grins. "Did I _interrupt _something?"

"No!" Donnie says way too defensively, mentally facepalming.

"Oookay then," Mikey takes several steps toward him and Donnie's body reflexively hunches closer to the desk.

"Wait, just - don't come over here."

Mikey stops in his tracks, his eyes widening a second before his shit-eating grin does.

"Okay okay, _yeesh_. You know we should really come up with some kinduva sock on the lab door sitch for when one of us is using the computer." A thought seems to occur to him, and somehow Mikey's grin grows impossibly toothier and more shit-eating. "Oooh or were you talkin' to Aprilllllll? 'Cos, you know. You guys are doin' it an' all."

"I wasn't - we're _not _-" Donnie's face, fully alight with a hot blush, drops onto the table in front of him. His voice is muffled as he pleads, "Just get out, please?"

Mikey laughs, backing out the way he came and shooting Donnie two stubby fingerguns. "Suuure thing, bro. I'll leave you to it."

The lab door scrapes shut at the same time Donnie's phone buzzes in his hand; Donnie pauses a few seconds, taking a relieved breath and trying to shake off the embarrassment, _again_, before glancing down at it.

_A: I'm gonna pass out now, exam week's finally catching up to me... I'll see you tomorrow, tho?_

Swallowing down his disappointment, Don quickly erases the more indelicate message he'd been writing her, replacing it with another.

_D: Definitely! Tomorrow can't come fast enough 3_

_A: Aw, lovin the enthusiasm ;)))_

_A: Night, D 3_

_D: Goodnight, sweet dreams 33 :)_

Slowly, as if in a dream like state, Donnie places his T-Phone back in its original spot on the lab table. He blinks wide brown eyes at the wall straight ahead, letting his conversation with April sink in.

…

…

It ends up taking a minute… or five. Donnie turns his blank gaze down to his kneepads, plucking the safety goggles from his forehead to fiddle with them aimlessly between his huge hands.

...

_Dude. You… you're going to see April naked tomorrow. Probably. Maybe? And she's going to let you go down on her… maybe? Is that where we left things?! Reread ASAP to make sure. She was definitely... well she seemed interested in the idea, at least. Wait, which base is that supposed to be again? Third? Third base. With April. Naked April. Who is dating you. Yep. Yep. This is where we're at now, Donatello. Time to please your girlfriend is nigh. No messing it up, I repeat, DO NOT mess this up..._

_...Oh my god oh my god oh my god-_

"…I'm gonna see April naked," he whispers to himself, the words barely audible and very much dumbfounded, trying to test out the concept aloud. Nope. Didn't sound real at all, somehow is.

Donnie's doofy, trembling smile plonks off his face the second his next thought hits.

_OhDarwinIhavenoideawhatI'mdoing_.

While he'd talked a big game via text, knowing how to give top notch oral sex to a human girl was a skill Donnie genuinely never thought he'd need, and formally researching it would've been a fruitless endeavor, just another stupid and inappropriate way to keep his April-hopes unreasonably high, so... unfortunately, besides some sketchy-at-best examples from solo adventures with his hand and his laptop, Don's concrete, what-to-do-and-when knowledge in that area is minimal. AKA, nil.

_Gotta fix that. Stat!_

Donatello practically trips his way over to his desk in the rush that follows, firing up his desktop, his thick fingers flying over the keys and his eyes slightly crazed as he pulls up a new browser window to begin his impromptu research. No _way_ would April be leaving the lair tomorrow unsatisfied. Not on his watch. Well, unless she wanted to, of course... but all signs are pointing to his girlfriend wanting a very _specific_ kind of affection from him.

The turtle clicks on the most legitimate link he can find, his face heating up and his brown eyes rapidly darting back and forth to drink in all of the relevant-looking information on the screen. Yeah, failing to please April tomorrow was absolutely not an option - boyfriend or no, there was no guarantee she'd let him have another shot at it if he bombed hard enough.

And, if he could build a giant mecha that seats 4 out of garbage, if he could figure out how successfully synthesize retromutagen with absolutely zilch to go off of, if he could master ninjutsu alongside his brothers while having to work almost twice as hard to keep up, then _dammit_, he could do this.

* * *

psssh and you thought you were gonna go your whole life without reading about a ninja turtle sexting. you THOUGHT

Thanks so much for reading ya'll! This fic is pretty much done, I just have to fill in some blanks so I hope to be posting the rest real soon. Comments are mad appreciated as always (and highly motivating tbh!)


	2. Chapter 2

I am… somewhat embarrassed about posting this, not gonna lie. This has zero plot, this needed to be read through a few more times and seriously edited down but it's not, I switched POVS to my heart's content, this is literally just 20 pages of them them bantering and being awkward dorks and doin some explicit ass shit and I do not care lmao. This is what happens when you drink and fic, kiddos. Over a period of months. And love TMNT/Donnie and April way too much. Also don't read this if you're not an adult. Okay with all that said, please do enjoy! Haha oh dear

* * *

Even with her busy university schedule, April still makes it a point to come train in the dojo at least 3 times a week, to keep her skills sharp. Today, she'd been training one on one with Leonardo — and while she did that, Donatello had sat on a milk crate just feet from the dojo steps, playing arcade hockey with Michaelangelo. Only half paying attention to the game, barely even hearing Mikey's endless commentary, mostly just listening to the repeated sounds of April's tanto clashing with Leo's swords and fighting to keep his nerves in check.

Tonight was the night. Time to stand and deliver… er, kneel and deliver. He felt… reasonably prepared. But reading page after page of explicit tips from veritable-enough internet sources seemed pretty low bar compared to performing in real life, so Donnie would have been lying if he said he wasn't freaking out. Just a bit. A _reasonable _amountof freaking out, he'd say, for someone in his situation.

When April finally saunters out of her post-work out shower, fresh-faced and in a clean black and yellow jumpsuit, Donnie is waiting for her in the living room pit, reading a comic in a casual-looking position that he totally did not spend a few solid minutes posing himself into.

"Hey, April. Feelin' better after your shower?"

"Much." April surveys the empty room as she pulls her damp red hair back into a ponytail. "Where're the others?"

"Oh, ah, they headed out a little early to meet up with Casey. I actually convinced Leo to let us off patrol duty today... I _may_ have told him you were helping me with one of the more time-sensitive experiments I've been working on."

April gives her eyebrows a waggle. "Oooh… and you think he bought that?"

Don thinks back to the knowing look he'd received earlier when he'd attempted to feed that lie to his older brother - Leo could barely keep the smirk off his face - and shrugs his chiseled green shoulders innocently. "Wellll, he bought it enough to let me off the hook tonight, at least. We're really only patrolling out of habit anymore, anyway."

April nods in acknowledgment, but when she doesn't say anything else right away Donnie can feel himself growing tense, his hand rising on its own to rub the back of his head. "So, hey... just to make sure it's out there, we don't have to do anything tonight you don't want to. I definitely don't wanna presume, or anything."

At that April raises an eyebrow and cocks her hip, resting one fist on it. "'Scuse me, who said I didn't want to do anything?"

Donnie taps his forefingers together, struggling to act way more nonchalant than he feels, "no, I mean, no one said that, I just -"

He glances up just in time to see April stalk the last step toward him before he's yanked down by the shoulder strap, pulled into a stoop until his lips collide with April's. She wastes no time, firmly tilting his face with her hands on his cheeks, her tongue diving into his mouth to tangle with his until Donnie's making a soft, yearning noise in his throat.

Their lips part with a loud _smeck_ when April tears away to stare into his glazed-over eyes. "Do your doubts feel quelled yet?"

"Not," comes his too-high-pitched rasp; his Adam's Apple journeys up and down his slender neck and he tries again, "not quite yet. A-almost."

April giggles, tugging her nerdy turtle BF back down for some more unbridled make outs. "Here, lift me up," she says the next time they part for air, "let's do this old school."

Donnie, sporting the giddiest of gap toothed beams, effortlessly hoists her into his arms without question, bridal style. April clasps her hands around the back of his shell, easily matching his giant smile.

"So, where're we headed."

"Ahm... my room okay?"

An affectionate kiss gets pressed to his cheek. "Sounds perfect."

The act of carrying April to his bedroom ends up feeling more like an out-of-body experience than anything. Knowing what they planned to do once they got there, well, that did nothing to help calm Donatello's floaty, jittery limbs.

The faint smell of old books and motor oil greets them both once Don creaks the door open with one foot. His bedside lamp clicks on on its own, startling the turtle for a second - he turns to the human in his arms, whose countenance is looking just a little too innocent, and Donnie's lips tug into a knowing grin. Sometimes he forgets he's dating a psychic half-alien with literal superpowers, but hey, April is pretty modest about them like that.

Donnie lays April back onto his messily made bed with the utmost care, making sure she's settled before carefully crawling into bed himself. He gazes down at her deceptively angelic face, hovering over her on his hands and knees, his entire being radiating excitement and nerves.

She shoots him that tiny smirk that always makes his heart beat stupid fast. "Hi."

"Hi..."

After a few more silent beats of goofy smiling and anticipation, Donnie bursts forward, proceeding to give April's earlier passionate kisses a real run for their money.

"Well, dang," April pants as they break apart, a pleased grin on her face. "Gotta say, I kinda love first-move Donnie."

He gives her another, more delicate kiss, then touches their foreheads together, breathing her in. "I've been dyin' to do that all day," comes his hushed confession.

April's smile becomes a touch more shy. "Cheeseball," she mutters, reaching to pull the zipper of her jumpsuit a few inches down her chest before flopping back against the bed like a ragdoll. "Wanna do the honors?"

"Don't need any convincing here," Donatello chuckles, green fingers eagerly taking the place of April's to tug down on the zipper. He helps her out of the jumpsuit as well as her boots, leaving her in just a t-shirt and a silky looking pair of purple underwear. She catches him eyeing the panties with interest - she doesn't miss a _thing_, that April O'Neil - winking when his gaze bashfully jumps back up to hers.

"Yeah, I did," April shrugs a casual shoulder.

"Uh, did what?"

"Wear them for you," she answers, and the airy confidence in her voice has Donnie at a loss for words, his brain blocked up by a rush of jumbled thoughts about how unfairly hot his girlfriend is. "Okay, your turn."

Their positions get switched, Donatello obediently rolling back onto his carapace so April can unbuckle his thick leather belt, unsnap his elbow and knee pads. She even takes the time to unravel the wraps that protect his wrists, hands and feet, leaving Don well and truly "naked" except for his mask. Having April undress him with such obvious care, every ounce of her keen blue-eyed attention dedicated to him, leaves Donnie with a familiar all-too-warm feeling, his shell feeling a little too tight for comfort, lungs just a tad short of breath.

Discarding the last of the wraps on his foot off the side of the bed, the redhead crawls on top of him, taking a moment to stroke his flushed cheek with the backs of her fingers. Electricity and desire builds quite obviously between them as they hold eye contact for a few heart-pounding seconds, before April leans in to kiss him fiercely, Don instantly reciprocating with everything he's got. Breathy gasps and hungry kissing sounds soon fill the quiet room, and Donnie finds himself being pressed down into his lumpy old mattress by some particularly aggressive April lips, her hands all over him, her weight pressing enticingly into his hips. He pulls out her ponytail just because he can, burying his fingers in her silky red locks as he cradles her face, welcoming each and every one of her insistent kisses, officially in heaven.

But that heavenly pink cloud disintegrates the second April's wandering hand starts brushing his inner thighs. The same old, same old ice-cold grip of anxiety seizes Donnie's chest, and when soft, normal human fingers graze his swollen, ungainly mutant tail, he can't prevent his body from jolting with trepidation. _Yes_, she's seen him before, brought him off even, but... but the _light _is on in here and deep down he _knows _how unappealing it is, just, factually, _biologically_, there's no working around that one, and he also knows that what she says it one thing, what she's thinking is another - what if she's only doing this because she feels obligated, or worse, she thinks she's doing him a favor but it's secretly at her own expense, or -

The sensation of fingers closing around his tail brings his negative thought spiral to a screeching, blank halt.

"Can I… again?"

"I- um- _oh—_" Donnie starts, eyes going round right before they roll back into his head at the combination of April nibbling his neck and rubbing her thumb over the weeping slit.

"Let me touch you again," she whispers, almost on the verge of a command, which does more for the turtle than he'd care to admit. "Please, sweetie?"

"...Y-yeah, yeahokay," comes Donnie's high pitched response all in one breath, and his eyelids clench tighter as he wills his tense muscles to relax. He shuns the fear and worry as best he can, focusing instead on the wet sensation of her tongue on his neck, plus the memory of what her hand on him felt like, and a few seconds later feels the cool air of the room hit him as his cock slides free from its protective sheath.

He accidentally gets in one quick glance down at himself - oddly colored, self lubricated, unnaturally shaped - and only has a moment for his stomach to churn with discomfort and regret before April tilts her head to catch his eye, her lower lip caught between her teeth.

"Hey… no need to look so worried, I promise."

"..._Ahh_," Donnie emits a strangled groan against his will when long, slender fingers wrap around him for the second time, squeezing him _just _so before she begins to gently explore him all over again. He can't help but arch into the touch, blown away that the first time wasn't a fluke or a mistake, April is touching him _again_, and _enjoying _it too, by the looks of it.

"Mm, you're so big, Donnie," she breathes against his neck.

"F-fuhh," Donnie's voice cracks a little, his face burning. April's definitely got a thing for talking sort of dirty, he is quickly discovering. _God._

She starts to stroke him at a steady pace, and one by one Don's thoughts drop away, leaving only warmth and pleasure in their wake. She's not doing anything complicated or over the top, but it's still enough to have him panting against her shoulder, barely suppressing the urge to thrust pathetically, and so damn _full_ of adoration for April that he can hardly stand not shouting it from every rooftop in New York. As she hugs him closer, the (still _very _novel-feeling) intimacy of the moment threatens to overwhelm Donnie, a heavy swell of emotion bubbling up in his chest. It finally spills over in the form of an _"I love you,"_ whispered into April's skin, and she hums sensually in response, starts to get a little more sloppy with her kisses against his neck and the side of his face.

He suddenly becomes hyper aware of the heady aroma coming distinctly from his girlfriend, the scent of her alone enough to make Donatello shudder. Before he can overthink it, he slides a hand around the back of her leg to caress the outline of her backside, then gently runs his fingertips over the damp crotch of her panties. Her breath hitches sharply, and he immediately jerks his fingers away.

"Sorry, did- did you still want -"

April cuts off the question by slamming her lips back onto his, her hand leaving him to lock both arms tight around his neck. "Mmh, don't stop," she mumbles against his mouth.

Don sticks to his comfort zone at first, rubbing her over her underwear in the same loving-but-tentative way he had done the night before. A squirmy, teasing minute of this sends April flying into action, and before he can say a word she's already yanking her shirt over her head, revealing a distinct lack of bra underneath as she sits up enough to finagle out of her underwear. A toned leg gets swung back over Donnies hips, and April looks down to find the stricken mutant looking like he had not been at all prepared for what just happened, which coincidentally he absolutely was _not._

"_Oh_, boy..." mumbles Donnie, "_A-April_, you… you're..." His head shakes just barely, mouth agape, unable to conjure up an adjective that even comes close to describing the breathtaking sight before him; here she is, the girl he's been hopelessly in love with since he was fifteen, not a scrap of clothing on her body, splayed invitingly in his lap and staring at him like _that_. The only thing really coming to mind right now is _holyfuckingshit._

April quirks a bashful smirk and averts her eyes at his stuttering silence. "So very eloquent, my boyfriend is."

Donnie makes a protesting-yet-reverent sound high in his throat, right before he pulls her into a desperate sort of kiss.

"...So _beautiful_, April, god, you're perfect, o-oh _April_," he's aware that he's rambling but he literally cannot stop, offering worshipping kisses to her face, her neck, her breasts. After years of longing, hoping, dreaming of this moment, he lets his hands and lips to explore her bare form as they please, mapping out each inch of her with all the dedication and intense desire to _understand_ of a seasoned scientist... although, he steers clear of the treasure between her legs for the moment. He told her yesterday that he wanted to take his time with this, make it truly special for her and for him, and he'd meant what he said.

April, however, has different feelings about Don's more romantic, take-his-sweet-time approach. "Donnie, _touch_ me," she mumbles, just a touch of impatience in her voice, sending a shiver down the length of his body to land heavily in his groin.

Well, he's not about to _deny _her. Trying to stifle a bit of the extreme curiosity and overeagerness probably written all over his face, Donnie carefully rolls them over until he's back on top, bending to take a nipple into his mouth at the same time he moves one hand down her body. He licks her deftly as he caresses her smooth tummy, letting his fingertips bump one at a time over her adorable human belly button; his hand trembles a little, his heartbeat thundering in his ears when his fingertips breach the neat triangle of wirey orange hair on her pelvis, then continue traveling down, down until he's tracing along her lips with the lightest of touches, pursing his lips tightly to hold in what would've surely been a cringe-worthy moan. She's smooth, slippery and warm, and Donnie is lowkey _losing _it - this is happening, this is _happening_, she seems so wet already, he had no idea girls could get that wet, _he _prompted that, she's like that because of _him_, holy _crap_...

"Mmn," April whimpers as he seeks out her clit, delicately thumbing circles around it. But it's not long at all before the wave of undying curiosity inside the genius turtle swells, enticing his searching fingers back lower.

"April," Donnie whispers, totally breathless. God, he wants this. _So _much. He can hardly focus on anything else. "Is… can I…?"

"Yeah," she sighs back, keeping her eyes closed. "Just, slow, please."

He nods dumbly, but now that he has her permission, it's as if all the research he did on this subject goes flying out of his head - _real helpful thanks - _and the unfamiliar feeling of not knowing what he's doing, combined with knowing exactly what he's about to attempt, has Donnie's hand even shakier than before. He sucks in a breath and attempts to steady himself, for her, as he moves lower and increases the pressure a hair, and then just a hair more, until his fingertip suddenly sinks an inch deep into soft, wet squishiness.

_O-oh good god, this is… calm down man, calm down-!_

Don forces himself to breathe - he refusesto pass out right now, no _sir_, not on this day - and leans in to brush featherlight kisses up April's cheek, her temple, her forehead. "Okay?" He asks softly.

"Mmhm," she nods against the pillow.

He pecks her cheek again, pressing in a little further, already completely obsessed with this silken heat that, by the will of a bunch of molecules randomly colliding out in the universe, he has somehow been allowed to touch. His dilated pupils stay glued to the absurdly arousing sight of his thick, green digit disappearing between pale, toned thighs, one heavenly millimeter at a time, his head dizzy with love, desire, amazement, all the things - until April hisses sharply.

"Nn, h-hang on one - pause, pause-"

Donnie immediately jerks his head back up to April's face, and sees... pain. Written all over it. Serious discomfort, at the very least. Donnie's heart seizes, his face growing hot with shame.

_Your finger's too flat. Too big. Everything about you is too big, nothing about you is right for this, the hell is wrong with you, you really thought she'd like having your clunky monster finger inside her?!_

"Sorry, I'm sorry," he croaks, suddenly having a hard time finding his voice, mortified with himself. His first instinct is to remove his finger as gently as possible, but her body is gripping him pretty tightly, and she specifically told him to pause. Don's scared face searches hers, at a loss. "I-I - what should I - "

"Just - be still, for a sec."

"April, if it hurts I don't wanna-"

"I'm good, I'm good," April cuts in sternly, wiggling in place like she's trying to get comfortable. "I can feel you freaking out over there, no freaking out allowed, okay? I'm fine, Donnie." She takes a deep, calming breath through her nose and lets it out slowly through her mouth, her eyes still closed. "S'just... hm. A-a little bigger, than what I'm used to."

Donnie fumbles inwardly, not sure how to respond to that. "...We could try something else? I, I could-"

"No, I wanna keep trying this."

"But, I…" he sighs in defeat, knowing a determined April face when he sees it. "The _second_ you say stop, we stop, okay?"

She reaches down to touch his mottled wrist, and to his relief her eyes finally open, fearlessly meeting his. One corner of her mouth tugs upwards, and the calm he sees in her expression helps to ease some of his anxiety. "Noted… but please don't stop."

He nods his head uncertainly, trying to sit on the panic that wants to keep welling up, knowing April will feel it if he doesn't. The last thing he wants is to stress her out with his worry, or make her feel any sort of regret about being intimate with him. He just wants to make her feel as good as she made him feel, and then some if possible, but it's starting to feel like maybe his standards were a bit unrealistic for a first go at this.

Eventually she gives him the green light to move, and Donnie does, biting back any lingering dismay. Out, and back in at a snail's pace, careful never to force it, to only move with slickness and the give that her body provides him. They go on like this for a while, Donnie's timid voice cutting through the silence to ask if she's okay every few pushes or so, April muttering that she's fine each time. Don bites his lip, feeling foolish, still so unsure. Should he be asking for more guidance, or is he already being too annoying? Is she even enjoying this at all?

Remembering something the internet said, he crooks his finger slightly the next time he slides it back in, and to his surprise April responds with something that sounds like a tiny moan. Her face still looks strained, though… but maybe it's the good kind of strained?

"Fah," she mumbles. "_Nn_... this's…"

Donnie's mask crinkles with a fresh surge of concern. "Not feeling it? D'you want me to stop?"

"N-no... keep going, like that," she answers tentatively, as if still trying to figure it out. "Slow's... good."

She's getting a lot wetter, he realizes. His abandoned erection twitches insistently against his thigh; he ignores it, the tip of his tongue peeking out of his mouth in concentration.

"Ngh, _fuck_," April whispers, her eyebrows drawing together under her bangs. Her hips give a little wiggle, and then another, and it occurs to him with a life-giving jolt to his chest that she's trying to move in tandem with his finger. _She's enjoying this,_ Donatello thinks in complete awe. _She likes what you're doing, she wants more. _

Pocketing that little burst of confidence, he speeds up his finger ever so slightly, dragging his tongue up the curve of her breast to flick the perfect pink nipple at the peak, the breath leaving him in an excited rush. "_Dee_," April breathes, squirming around on his sheets, in his bed, her inner muscles flexing around his hand-

-and that's the point Donnie's brain goes AWOL. Before he can think better of it, his eyes flutter closed, and his powerful brain proceeds to leap the full nine yards, using the sounds and sensations from the moment to create a vivid mental image of himself making love to her. He's not at all confident traditional intercourse could ever be in the cards for them, seeing as she considers his smaller finger 'bigger than she's used to,' but that sure doesn't stop him from imagining what it might look like - April moaning and writhing blissfully underneath him as he steadily brings her closer and closer, her body bouncing delectably with each thrust, his cock surrounded by the same slick, silky heat currently gripping his finger-

With _that _thought on full blast, plus the feel of April's body grinding against his hand, her scent heavy in his nostrils… it just sort of slips out.

"F-fuck," Donnie pleads breathlessly between kisses to her neck, one finger gently slicking in and out of her, "_pleasesitonmyface."_

"What?"

"What?"

Donnie's hand grinds to a halt as his limbs freeze up, the blood chilling in his veins. He curses his big stupid mouth as well as the heady arousal that convinced him that was an okay thing to say; clearly he's not as much of a natural as April at the whole dirty talking thing. _That - oh god, too much. Definitely too much. Recant, recant!_

He shifts back to find April staring at him with raised eyebrows and a strange look in her eyes. Awkwardly drawing his finger out, his large hand just hovers there as if surrendering. "Uhh." Donnie shakes his head reproachfully, swallowing hard, "wow, heh, that was a little crass, huh? Um, that-"

"Er, I'd -" April interrupts.

"-just sort of came out, I wasn't — what?"

He stares at her, round-eyed, and she stares back, and there's a painful silence in which April goes bright, bright crimson. "Oh, I just. Nevermind."

"No no, it's...!" Donnie gestures at her in what he prays is an encouraging way and not as desperate as it feels, "go ahead."

April ducks her head and shrugs. "I mean, I'd try it. If you want to." Her blue eyes flick up to his and she grins sheepishly.

"You'd try- oh."

"...Yyyeah." April glances off to the side and back at him and huffs out an obviously self conscious laugh, running a hand through her bangs. "Unless, you were kidding before? In which case do me a favor and forget we ever had this conversation, thanks."

"No!" The (unfortunately piercing) yelp escapes his mouth before Donnie can gag it; his jaw clenches with deep regret as he takes a moment to scream inwardly, then clears his throat back down an octave or two. "...No, um, I was. Quite serious."

"Oh, well. Glad we could establish that," April laughs, rolling her eyes. She shyly tucks a lock of orange hair behind her ear, pausing half a second before leaning back into him. "That," she mumbles between slow, gentle pecks, "wasn't awkward at all."

"Oof, not at _all_," Donnie jokes, but the laughter sputters off into hard breathing when her soft hand closes around the head of his cock once more, the other folding around his shell to pull him closer. Her wrist sways with smooth, purposeful motions, working him devastatingly slowly for about ten long, heated seconds until Donnie has to break their kiss to choke out a low whimper. "Hey... w-wait a second," His brain flickers back on and he strains a laugh through his ragged breaths, not actually making any moves to stop her. "This isn't... there was a plan here, I…. I-I'm supposed to be _finishing the movie_, remember?"

"But I like touching you," April shoots back, giving his neck a playful lick.

"Yeah but - but… _hnnh_," Donnie moans through his tooth gap as her hand moves more enthusiastically between them. "_April_, you're killin' me here…"

"Is that what we're calling it now?"

Donnie snorts at that and finally grits his teeth, ignoring the screaming protests in his crotch and forcing himself to grasp her arm, stilling April's heavenly attention. "O-okay, that's it, it is officially... _your_ turn." Before she can attempt any more smooth moves, the turtle shimmies away until he's lying flat on his shell, then points towards his face with both hands, giving a wide-eyed April a shy smile. "Um, so. All aboard."

Uncertain blue eyes blink back at him. "...You sure about this?"

"One hundred percent. Climb on up here, hon." April continues to hesitate and Donnie's confidence falters. He lifts his head off the pillow, his expression deflating somewhat. "...Or, or not? Whatever you want."

She chews her lip, sighs, crossing her arms over her chest. "I guess I did say I would try it." She looks the turtle up and down, lying spread out and exposed before her, and raises an eyebrow. "Do you just want me to…"

"Yeah," Donnie can't keep the grin off his face, a deep blush burned across his cheeks, his hands beckoning her forth some more. "Get up here, you."

She _pfff_s at him but begrudgingly does as requested, crawling all the way up, gripping one of the metal bars that make up his headboard to get situated. She finally gets a knee planted on either side of Donnie's head, bringing him face to face with her crotch, which she can only imagine is a straight up wet mess right now. He exhales a hushed, awed sound, so quiet she nearly misses it. There's definitely no missing the way he not-so-subtly inhales through his nose, however, as if he's making himself right at home with her strong, sweet scent - April thinks she might die of embarrassment on the spot. Donnie doesn't know the meaning of shame when it comes to her, it seems.

Unable to bring herself to look anywhere but forward, April focuses on the peeling, faded poster she's currently nose to nose with - one of the solar system a younger Donnie must've taped up to the concrete wall many years ago. She squints at the little diagram of the sun, her heart hammering.

_My face feels like the freaking sun… what if he doesn't like it?_

Never wanting to be too nosy about her boyfriend's inner thoughts and feelings, April just barely touches his mind with hers, needing to be sure. Plenty of nerves greet her, yeah, but no discomfort, not even a speck of it. Donnie really seems to want to do this - okay, he _obviously_ wants to do this, she's the one being weird about it - but come on, a face full of vagina after never even having tried this _once? _It just seemed like a lot to take on for a first timer, from her perspective.

"Okay, uh, now you can just…" he happily, albeit very awkwardly, gestures for her to sit. April does a double take.

"What, no, I'm not doing that."

"Why not?" April wants to both laugh and _awww _at the hurt in his reedy voice. _Your face isn't the problem here, Don._

"I'm gonna smother you! Is this really the way you wanna go out, after everything? Death by vagina?"

"Hmm..." Donnie pretends to think on it, his vast palms stroking her thighs. "Would it help if I said yes."

"Don, I _swear _to god." She refuses to look at him right now, choosing instead to just listen to his voice only, feel the heat of his breath on her naked flesh, wet and aching.

"You know," Donnie begins casually, "many freshwater turtle species can actually hold their breath for up to thirty minutes, sometimes more."

"You can't hold your breath for thirty minutes," she argues on reflex, pretending like she's still got at least an ounce of her pride left. She's not expecting it at all when he lifts his head enough to press a small kiss to her clit, unable to stifle her ensuing gasp.

She can't not look anymore - April rips her eyes away from the little sun, staring determinedly down between her legs like she _isn't_ feeling embarrassed out of her mind, only to be greeted by a wide, toothy, smug-Donnie grin. _Oh, damn it all._

"True, but I think we can safely say the mutation allows me to hold my breath just a _little_ bitlonger than the average guy."

He closes his eyes, leans into her again, and more kisses are happening, oh Jesus more kisses are happening, and then she's feeling the tip of a tongue between her legs for the first time, wet and wriggly as it gives her the softest of licks, shitshitshit she is literally going to start _leaking_ right onto his face oh _no-_

"Actually, wait a sec-" Before the full extent of that terrified _did-I-do-something_ look can set into her boyfriend's expression, April's hands are already burrowing between Donatello's head and the pillow, going straight for the knot on his mask. He lifts up enough for her to untie it properly, and she pulls away the long strip of purple to reveal large red-brown eyes underneath, peering up at her with a soft, vaguely surprised look.

"Just. It might get a little messy down there," April awkwardly offers an explanation, silent laughs causing her freckle-dusted shoulders to shake, her loose orange hair cascading over one of them. "Plus, I just like looking at you." She strokes the back of her fingers along his cheekbone as a morning-sun-level beam dawns on the turtle's face, more color flooding into his green cheeks.

He opens his mouth to speak, then seems to rethink it and closes it, along with his eyes. His mouth opens again but this time he lifts his chin and sticks out his tongue to gently press the flat of it to her clitoris, gradually applying pressure until Aprils hips jerk, jostling him a little.

"Crap, that was an accident," April drops her on-fire face into her hands, her shoulders shaking with more flustered laughter.

"No, you - please, by all means. I don't mind." Donnie makes a bashful sound that comes out like a drunken giggle. "I opposite of mind, actually."

April shoots him a look as if she doesn't believe him, raising an amused eyebrow.

"I'm serious," he says, quiet and sincere. Donnie begins stroking her thighs again, blinking up at her slowly. There's a kindhearted chuckle behind his words as he adds, "April, you have no idea how much I want this."

He suddenly leans up to give her clit another kiss, but this time it's a lengthy, ardent, _open mouthed _kiss, and she can feel him tugging on her legs invitingly as April squeezes her eyes shut and squeaks a broken whimper. He kisses her like that again, and again, and her body throbs with need - dammit, all she can think about right now is grabbing the bedframe and grinding down against Donnie's mouth until she's seeing stars and yelling profanities, but April forces herself to keep still. That would be waytoo much. Donnie's a slow-and-gentle sort of guy, he probably wouldn't be into that... would he?

There's a syrupy sound of flesh parting with flesh, and then, Donatello's hushed voice again.

"Sit all the way down, sweetie, please… I'll be fine, I can just lift ya back up if I need to."

It's his breathless, almost begging tone that makes her cave. April bites her lip, parts her legs further, gradually allowing her weight to ease, finally feeling her sopping wet lips press down deliciously against Donnie's smooth, rounded beak. The pressure alone sets her body aflame, a pleasurable shiver tingling down her spine. His fingers clutch at her thighs, his chest rumbling with a moan of satisfaction, and the vibration has all of her muscles clenching against his face.

"_Nuh_… s-seriously, are you sure you're okay with this?"

"Mhm," comes the faint, muffled response.

"I just - I feel like I'm suffocating you..."

She dares to look down at him, surprised to find him gazing back up at her, a faraway look in his half lidded eyes, causing the breath to catch in her throat. The stirring view of her best friend's round, reptilian face trapped between her legs (and looking perfectly thrilled to be there) is not one April will be forgetting anytime soon... that's for damn sure. Donnie grins guiltily against her at having been caught staring, and leans back far enough to be able to speak clearly.

"You're not, I promise."

Then the whole bottom half of his face is pressing flush against her again, and April has to close her eyes tightly, still not used to the feeling of being so utterly vulnerable. She can't think too hard about what they're doing without turning into even more of a sweaty, human tomato than she already is, so she simply tries to hold herself still and focus on breathing. Donnie adjusts his position beneath her a bit, and then she feels a wide, wet, _strong _tongue part her lips, softly licking her up and down a few times before stopping for a second, as if contemplating, then gingerly attempting to wriggle up inside her. When she feels his tongue poke curiously inside, just an inch or two, what feels like every muscle in April's body tenses up with pleasure and arousal - really, the thought itself is enough… god, this is... Donnie's _tongue _is -

"Shit," her voice gushes out of her, hot and breathy, her hands reaching out to grip one of the metal bars of the bedframe. Donnie smushes his face into her crotch as close as he possibly can to be able to lav his tongue in and out, and she's juuuust having the thought that maybe this isn't doing as much for her as she would've thought when, as if reading her mind, Don tilts his chin to press his parted lips back to her clit. _Much better_.

"_Hahh_," says April.

"Sogood," she hears him mumble.

One of her hands leaves the bar to languidly caress the top of his smooth head, "w-what's so good?"

"Mm, you," comes Donnie's gravelly murmur, the tone of his voice making her impossibly wet. "I love how you taste."

His tongue darts back out to perform some much more _unchecked _movements that she is 99 percent sure he must've learned from the internet, and no, she is not complaining _at all._ He licks and sucks and munches at her with such gusto that April finds her hips jerking forward again - Donatello makes a hungry, approving sound, his hands sliding up to squeeze her breasts and then very thoroughly grope her ass before they slink back down to hang dutifully onto her thighs. Before she knows it she's picked up a rhythm (because keeping still is just not an option anymore, nope), shamelessly grinding herself on the slick, warm, wonderful pressure that just happens to be her boyfriend's mouth.

"O-oh my god... yes…"

April is not exactly being gentle - she knows this, is all too aware of it, but can't find it in herself to stop or slow down, especially since Donnie is straight up _encouraging_ it, his hands guiding her hips back and forth as she moves, his maskless features in full concentration mode, every last drop of his laser-sharp focus dedicated to _her _pleasure. And the _sounds_ he's making, god - not just the whines and grunts, but the sound of him just… just going to _town_ on her, god _damn_, the flagrant slurps and smacks and the wet gasps for breath before he dives right back in, his jaw working without rest, like he's been deprived of food for a week and is now partaking in some grand feast, like he can't get enough, like he'll _never _get enough -

Yeahh, she'll probably never look at Donnie quite the same after this. In a good way, though.

She finds an angle she particularly enjoys, her hips stuttering in their motion at the burst of sensation, which Don of course picks up on almost right away, and he juts out his tongue a little further and keeps it straight and sturdy so she can more easily grind against it. "Oh, fuck, r-right, right there, sweetie -" April hears herself muttering, Donnie whining beneath her in response, doubling down on his efforts. "… _nn-hahh…!"_

April's top half crumples against the metal bed frame in a heap, her flushed face burying itself in the crook of one arm as her hips pick up speed, her movements now so subtle and quick she's practically vibrating against his mouth. Donnie starts to flutter his tongue over her clit as she grinds, and April shucks the last of her self consciousness, not even caring anymore how sweaty she is or how loud she's being, completely focused on achieving the big finish that's now starting to feel pretty within reach.

She is frustratingly close when Donnie's face abruptly peels away from the intimate contact, and April finds herself whiplashed into confusion and worry for a few seconds (_is he okay? Did I drown him? Is he completely grossed out yet?_?), keeping her eyes closed and her face hidden, shuddering at the sensation of him panting so near her hyper sensitive skin. She feels the grip on her hip prompting her to lift up further on her knees, and just as she's finishing the annoyed thought that Donnie sure did pick a real funny time to stop what he was doing, a massive green hand maneuvers itself into the newly formed gap between them.

_Fuck_, April thinks.

Her groin throbs with anticipation as she feels his thick finger carefully pressing up between her slick folds. He slips it inside easily, _so _much easier than before, very slowly pushing into her until she's completely filled. It leaves her body just as slowly before filling her up again, and again, and her eyes go round as he maintains his gentle pace, her lips parting with a silent moan. Her body begins to tremble all over as he starts to lazily curl his finger with each push. Okay, she gets it now, this feels amazing, he feels amazing - Donatello is so observant and so completely dedicated to her that she probably should've expected that he'd have a knack for this, but wow, _wow, this is..._

"Oh god, oh god fuck me," April wails quietly into the crook of her arm, unable to help herself. Donnie seems to take her comment to heart because she feels the speed and intensity increase, her thighs and her core trembling noticeably now, struggling to keep upright. Donnie supports her weight the best he can, murmuring her name repeatedly in an increasingly desperate way between showering her slickened inner thighs with kisses and hungry drags of his tongue.

"F-faster, _please_," comes April's muffled plea, her body starting to tense into an odd, hunched sort of position, feeling something heavy and intense rapidly building deep within her. She gasps and cries out when Donatello grants her wish immediately, bless his sweet, attentive heart, his finger now making perhaps the most x-rated sound she's ever heard as it plunges in and out of her.

The old bed frame creaks as Don shifts, lifting his head from the pillow until his lips are closed around her clit, his nose pressed so snugly to her belly that she can feel each rapid, excited breath he takes, hot and muffled against her skin. A dreamy moan drifts out of him as he sucks her ever-so-gently - _god fucking damn, Donnie _\- all the while continuing to fuck her relentlessly with that oversized and unfairly talented finger of his, and _finally_, April's orgasm slams into her with all the grace of a speeding freight train.

"Ah, _ah, a-ahh —_ _Donnie...!"_

Meanwhile down below Donnie can hardly breathe and he couldn't care less, because April's body is spasming around his finger, and she _said his name, _and holy toledo it's happening, he actually made her cum, right here, right now - he is literally living out April fantasy number 17 in real time and has never felt so ecstatic to be alive.

The _'oh sweet mother of Aristotle April is orgasming on my face!'_ thought blares through the PA system in Don's brain one too many times - another overwhelmed sob of pleasure from April later, his hips give a mighty tremble, and his stomach tightens, and before he can process exactly what's happening, Donnie is coming, too. Something between a strangled moan and a grunt claws out of him as heat splashes onto his plastron, his rock solid arms stiffening around her thighs while he twitches and shivers through his surprise climax.

April twists to glance blearily over her shoulder, still trying hard to catch her own breath.

"O-oh, did you…?"

"Uh... sure did," Donnie manages croakily, trying to swallow down the embarrassment welling up in his chest. Apparently April doesn't even need to touch him to have him making a mess of himself. Figures. "All righty then... that was. Unexpected."

He chokes out an awkward titter, and to his relief April giggles kindly along with him. "Unexpected, but not unwelcome."

Donnie throws a big ol' lopsided grin up at her, turning his head to give the crease of her thigh a sticky, tender little peck. "Well at least now you'll believe me when I say that I ah, _really _like doing this for you."

"Uh, _yeah_... I'll never doubt you again," April manages through more breathless laughter. "jeez, D, only youcould manage to have an orgasm so…" she wrinkles her nose in disbelief, "_adorable_? That was somehow adorable."

"Ahmm, thanks. I think?"

She strokes the crown of his head. "Don't worry, it was a compliment... soo, um… holy shit?" April breathes out thickly as she at last dismounts her boyfriend's (_thoroughly drenched,_ she screams inwardly) face, her mind stuck on the extremely potent orgasm that had just casually upheaved her very being. She scoots to flop down at Donnie's side, hair wild, naked as the day she was born, just as sweaty and gross as she'd been after training earlier. Her fingers blindly flail out to grip onto one of his. "...hooly shit."

Donnie's left hand maneuvers around enough to be able to stroke a thumb over her fingers. She turns to nuzzle into his shoulder.

"So... that was okay?" He asks softly, after a minute of listening to each other's slowly calming breaths.

April lifts her head to stare at him with huge eyes. "_Jesus_, Donnie. I mean, I'll say it again: holy shit. You… _really _go all in."

He licks his bottom lip with a grin. "Yes, well, only the best for my stunning, badass and may I say _delectable _chinchilla."

"Not to overfeed your ego or anything, but yeah, that was kind of the best." April flops back down and squints at the ceiling as the sweat begins to cool on her skin, still struggling to process the events of the last 20 or so minutes. "Except, not kind of. That was awesome. You're awesome. Holy shit."

At the praise Donnie does that _illegally _endearing Don thing where he closes his eyes and giggles. "Heyy, anytime, babe."

"Nehh," April pouts her lips and squints at the ceiling. "Babe's not really working for me."

"Noo problem, consider it nixxed from the pet name list forever."

"Good," she laughs, then nudges his arm with a freckled elbow. "Sooo... our sex life sure did turn into a zero to a hundred type situation, huh?"

"Yeahh," Donnie chuckles, some shyness creeping back into his voice. "Yeah, it… it sure did." There's sort of a loaded pause, and she can practically hear the words being meticulously arranged behind his lips. "Is that… how - how are you feeling, about that."

She can feel his fingers twitch slightly around hers, slightly stiff with tension, as if bracing for something.

"Mmmm," she hums thoughtfully, then turns to flash him an ear-to-ear grin. "Pretty damn great. You?"

Donnie shakes with a wheezy, relieved laugh, the breath he was holding gusting out of him thickly. "Same…! Same here. Actually, that's too much of an understatement, _shell_, April, that was _so… _I-I mean I… hoo, I, I could get used to that."

"Oh you could, huh?"

He smiles and nods at her shyly, which strikes her as adorably hilarious, considering he still has essence-of-April so blatantly coated all over his face.

She taps her chin in thought. "Hm. Then I'll try to make it a point to sit on your face at least once every hour on the hour, to start."

"I mean, if you're offering..."

"_Donnie_, oh my god."

"Hey, I'm kidding! ...Mostly."

Their laughter subsides, and they quietly hold hands for a minute more before Donnie sits up to grab a towel hanging from the end of his bed, crawling gingerly back towards April.

"May I?"

April looks him up and down, grinning. "I think you need it more than I do."

"Oh, lay off," Don laughs somewhat nervously, rolling his eyes to try and brush off the truth to her words. "Just let me be chivalrous right now, will ya?"

"Nothing I say could stop you either way on that front, so," she gestures toward herself and then splays out dramatically over the pillows, batting her eyelashes, "_have at me,_ Donatello."

Don snorts and shakes his head, smiling wryly. He hesitates a second or two before lightly wiping the towel along her inner thighs and between her legs, drying her off as gentlemanly as he can without lingering too long anywhere. They make fleeting eye contact as he goes about his tender work, the moment sending flutters through April's chest.

He's much less gentle with himself, turning away from her to pat down his face and his front with the other half of the towel in a rush, balling it up and tossing it to the concrete floor. He pulls his long legs back into bed, the old metal frame creaking with the added weight. She lets him pull her into her arms, feeling him swell with a deep breath against her hair as he settles in behind her, the edge of his shell digging into the cushiony mattress.

"You know," Donnie speaks up softly, "if someone told me even two months ago this is where I'd be now, I'm not sure I would've believed them."

"Really?" Her lips brush his arm as she responds from their cuddled up position. "You never pictured this happening?"

"Oh, I pictured it plenty," Donnie says with a half-guilty grin, "but that's a whole other thing."

"Ffff, you're such a gross boy," April teases, rolling her eyes.

"Excuse me, I resent that. I'll have you know I could be way grosser- do you have any idea how many showers Raph takes weekly?"

"No, and I'd prefer to continue being in the dark about that."

"Mm. Right call, probably."

April turns over to face him, cupping his cheek, which Donnie instantly nuzzles into. He closes his eyes with a buoyant sigh as her fingers trickle down his neck, bump over the lip of his shell to lazily caress his chest. She can tell he's happy… _really_ happy. It's written all over his bare face, but mostly she can feel it - he's churning out joyful energy like a machine, exuding it ceaselessly, and so effortlessly, making her own heart balloon with blissful satisfaction. Whatever the two of them are doing, here, however unorthodox, April knows in her gut that it just _works_ somehow. Why hadn't they been doing this sooner, again?

"Hey… I'm sorry it took me so long to say something," she whispers finally, focused on a shallow gauge in his plastron that she's tracing a finger back and forth over. "You know. About you and me."

"Ah, don't be," Donnie hugs her a little tighter. "I think our timing was perfect, to be honest. I gotta say, April, kinda feelin' like the luckiest guy in the entire universe over here..."

She taps the end of his nose, "aaand that's another quarter you gotta put in the cheese jar."

"Totally worth it."

He tilts his head and closes the gap between them to give her a languid kiss, his mouth warm and sticky.

"_Wow_," April smacks her lips together as Donnie draws away, her eyes wide and incredulous, "yeah, you might need to wash up a little before your brothers get back... you have a um, _very_ specific taste to you right now."

"Yeah, I know," Donnie purrs, his eyes falling half mast and his brow ridges shamelessly wiggling up and down. "Pretty sweet, right?"

She snorts and shoves his shoulder, rolling away from him, "_Ugh_, you are so full of yourself right now, aren't you?"

Donnie squawks, placing an appalled hand to the hardened plates over his heart. "Who, me? Never in my life!"

They trip into more giggles over the sheer inaccuracy of that statement, - god, she's laughed with him so much today her cheeks are starting to hurt - and while the laughter is still happening April concedes, rolling back into Donnie's embrace. His arms close around her small but powerful frame, his face snuggling into her hair. She feels so good right now, it's ridiculous.

"Ah man, I love you," she hears Don whisper above her. April hums, a sleepy smile on her lips, and returns the whispered sentiment. He strokes his fingers through her hair soothingly, plants a kiss on her forehead.

The same thought from before remains stuck in her head as she lies cocooned within defined green arms, warm, safe and satisfied. There's no doubt in her mind anymore - this _works, _her and Donnie. And she's not planning on ever giving it up.

* * *

Uh well... ANYWAYS... lmao. Fucking hell it's like porn/dialogue overload. I need help, maybe. Eh

Lmao hope ya'll enjoyed despite the length! Please leave my weird little soul a comment if you're so inclined, even if it's a short one, it really means a lot to me. Apritello tho, we goddam love it. Peace guys!


End file.
